Au cabaret
by Azilia07
Summary: Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, une demeure accueillant les filles désœuvrées, les princesses abandonnées par leurs princes. Toutes y trouvent un nouveau foyer, un endroit où commencer une nouvelle vie. Mélange de contes au sein d'un cabaret, le "Fairy Tales".


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient au domaine public, à Grimm, Perrault et Andersen.  
**Personnages :** Boucles d'Or, Raiponce, la petite fille aux allumettes, mention de plusieurs héroïnes  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Notes :** Je n'ai pas mentionné explicitement tous les personnages, laissant à chacun le soin de deviner.

* * *

Sa main tenant fermement l'enveloppe au point de la froisser, Goldie demeurait le regard fixé sur l'enseigne. Les lettres colorées, toutes en arabesques, formaient les mots « Fairy Tales ». Goldie avait mis du temps à lire ces deux mots, elle qui n'avait eu que quelques rudiments de lecture et écriture. Même si elle savait qu'elle devait frapper à la porte, elle n'osait pas. Elle connaissait la réputation du lieu et avait peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Et elle se doutait bien que si elle y entrait, elle risquait de ne pas en ressortir et que ses parents n'allaient sûrement pas venir la chercher. Puisque c'était eux qui l'avaient envoyé ici.

Goldie sursauta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Craignant de tomber sur un client du « Fairy Tale », elle amorça un pas pour fuir mais stoppa quand elle vit la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil. Ses longs cheveux coulaient sur ses épaules et le long de son dos comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un liquide, brillant au soleil. Tout dans cette femme respirait la sensualité et ce jusqu'à sa robe qui paraissait à Goldie aussi somptueuse qu'une robe de princesse.

— Tu t'es perdue, jeune fille ?

La voix de la femme était vibrante ; nulle doute qu'elle devait faire chavirer les cœurs rien qu'en parlant. Alors qu'elle était de nature méfiante, Goldie tendit sans hésiter sa lettre à la femme. Celle-ci la prit, l'ouvrit et en lut le contenu sans marquer la moindre surprise.

— Mh, faudra que j'en parle à la gérante. Donc tu t'appelles Goldie ? Allez, entre.

Goldie lui obéit. Après tout elle n'avait guère le choix. Suivant la femme de peur de se perdre, la jeune fille traversa une grande salle qui devait servir à accueillir la clientèle le soir. Une scène fermée par de lourds rideaux rouges dominait au fond, tandis que le reste de la salle se composait avant tout de multiples tables où devaient prendre place les clients. Goldie n'eut pas le temps d'observer davantage, de détailler les fresques sur les murs qu'elle dut monter à l'étage. Contrairement au rez-de-chaussée, le décor était bien moins fastueux, délaissant l'excès pour quelque chose de plus sobre. Mais il demeurait une ambiance sophistiquée, comme si on se trouvait dans une demeure bourgeoise.

La femme poussa une porte et fit entrer Goldie dans ce qui devait être un salon. Plusieurs femmes étaient déjà présentes, mollement installées sur des sofas et fauteuils ou à même le sol. La pièce résonnait de leurs bavardages et du froufrou des robes. Goldie avait l'impression d'être tombée dans un autre monde. Une des femmes, portant une longue tresse ornée de bijoux, interpella le groupe.

— Hey Marianne, c'est qui la Boucles d'Or que tu nous ramènes ?  
— Une nouvelle. Elle se nomme Goldie. Je vous la confie, le temps d'aller en toucher deux mots à la gérante. En espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas sa sieste.

Sans un mot de plus, la dénommée Marianne quitta la pièce, laissant Goldie seule avec ces femmes qui l'observaient comme la dernière des curiosités. Celle qui l'avait surnommée « Boucles d'Or » s'avança vers elle. Elle se mit à tourner autour de Goldie l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, lui soulevant les bras, lui touchant les hanches. La jeune fille se laissait faire, crispée.

— Mh, t'as pas mauvaise tournure. Puis tes cheveux sont très beaux ! Blonds c'est assez classique, mais les boucles... Normalement, on en a plus d'aussi jolies à ton âge. Tu dois avoir seize ans, non ?

Goldie hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre. Son mutisme ne sembla pas plaire à la femme qui lui pinça la joue.

— Je vais pas te manger, tu sais. Bon c'est vrai, je me suis pas présenté. Moi, c'est Rapunzel. Celle que tu vois rêvasser à la fenêtre, c'est Elise, notre danseuse. Y a aussi Peau d'Âne qu'est trop occupée à lire pour nous causer. Les autres doivent être dans leurs chambres ou dehors.

Goldie salua les autres occupantes de la pièce qui lui répondirent par un vague hochement de tête avant de repartir à leurs occupations. Rapunzel sembla vouloir les réprimander au sujet de leur comportement mais se ravisa pour mener Goldie auprès d'un sofa sur lequel elles prirent place.

— Tu sais, Goldie, je me doute que tu es pas venue au « Fairy Tale » par vocation. Mais ici, on fait du boulot correct On est des artistes, on ne couche pas avec les clients. Y a bien Elise qui est amoureuse d'un soldat, mais c'est tout. C'est une histoire sans lendemain.

La dénommée Elise broncha. Pâle et blanche des pieds à la tête, presque évanescente dans sa robe vaporeuse, elle faisait penser à ces petites ballerines des boîtes à musique. Elle semblait aussi fragile qu'elles. Néanmoins le regard qu'elle lança à Rapunzel démontrait une certaine force de caractère.

— Cesse de te moquer ! Avec Jean, c'est du sérieux. Me confonds pas avec Cendrillon !

Rapunzel répondit par un haussement d'épaules, laissant Elise ruminer dans son coin. Goldie ne dit rien, préférant ne pas se mêler à cette conversation qui pourrait bien se retourner contre elle. Néanmoins les paroles de Rapunzel la rassuraient ; elle qui s'attendait à tomber dans une des ces maisons où les femmes vendaient leurs corps... Mais malgré tout, un doute demeurait. Un doute dont elle s'empressa de faire part à son interlocutrice.

— Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi le « Fairy Tale » est réputé pour recevoir que de la clientèle masculine ?  
— Parce qu'on propose un art assez... particulier. Le « Fairy Tale » est un cabaret avec des numéros un peu... osés. Tu en sauras davantage bientôt, quand on te présentera à toute l'équipe.

Rapunzel lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, tandis que Goldie réfléchissait. Les dernières paroles de Rapunzel ramenaient en elle la peur. Quels genres de numéro pouvaient donc proposer ce cabaret ? Goldie aurait voulu à cet instant rentrer chez elle. Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus de maison.

Vendue contre de l'argent par ses parents, Goldie espérait que sa nouvelle vie serait moins difficile que la précédente.

* * *

Le « Fairy Tale » était un cabaret connu pour ses numéros dédiés exclusivement à la gente masculine. Les employées rivalisaient chacune de beauté et de grâce dans l'art de sublimer le corps féminin. Pour être mise dans l'ambiance, Goldie avait du assister à chacune des prestations des employées. La gêne avait rapidement disparue devant les capacités incroyables des filles.

Red portait toujours un chaperon aussi bien sur la scène qu'en dehors. Dans le premier cas, elle ne portait souvent que ce bout de tissu tandis qu'elle tournoyait autour de la barre. Véritable acrobate, elle pouvait tenir rien que par la force de ses jambes et exécutait des mouvements sachant mettre en valeur son corps sans jamais trop en montrer.

Cendrillon était la plus ancienne des employées du cabaret. Son numéro n'était autre qu'une pantomime, où elle jouait à l'excès. L'histoire relatait le parcours d'une jeune servante, martyrisée par sa famille jusqu'à l'instant où elle devenait princesse. Là encore, le nu était suggéré, Cendrillon ôtant ses vêtements pour passer de servante à princesse, moment attendu par tous les clients.

Clients qui venaient jusque dans les coulisses pour la complimenter. Contrairement aux autres employés, la jeune femme ne repoussait pas les avances et y répondait. Ne pouvant l'en empêcher, la gérante lui avait tout de même imposé une règle : toute coucherie aurait lieu hors du cabaret, dans un hôtel, chez le client, peu lui importait tant que Cendrillon revenait à l'heure pour le spectacle. Et jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme avait toujours respecté cette clause, ne s'autorisant aucun retard.

Peau d'Âne jouait sur sa faculté à changer de tenue rapidement, et ce comme si elle portait plusieurs couches de vêtements sur elle. La jeune femme clôturait le spectacle en apparaissant nue sous une peau de bête. Une idée qu'elle avait reprise d'une ancienne employée nommée Belle.

De nombreux autres spectacles étaient au programme du Cabaret. Celui de Rapunzel et Elise dansant ensemble, l'une seulement vêtue de ses cheveux, l'autre jouant les rats d'opéra. Celui d'Hansel et Gretel les jumeaux jouant de leurs ressemblances pour échanger leurs apparences mais aussi leurs sexe, devenant tour à tour femme et homme. Puis Marianne, l'unique chanteuse parmi les employés charmant par sa voix mais aussi par son corps, s'amusant à s'asseoir à la table des clients avant de repartir sans même laisser un baiser en dédommagement. Son numéro lui avait valu d'être surnommée « La Sirène ».

Ces femmes, ces spectacles, les soirées de travail, la chambre à l'étage, la vie commune avec les employés, tout ceci formait la nouvelle vie de Goldie. Elle-même avait dû créer un spectacle à sa mesure. Ayant encore quelque pudeur, et aidée des autres employés, Goldie jouait les petites filles curieuses et naïves. Vêtue d'une robe montrant tout de même de longues jambes gaînées de bas, Goldie menait une petite pièce dans laquelle, après être entrée dans une maison, elle était surprise par un gros ours qui, pour la punir, lui donnait une fessée. La scène, en plus de jouer sur le cocasse, permettait au public de voir les dessous de Goldie. Des dessous qui n'avaient rien de ceux d'une petite fille.

Les premières représentations avaient mis mal à l'aise Goldie mais petit à petit, elle s'en amusait. Vivre au « Fairy Tale » n'était pas aussi rude qu'elle l'avait escompté. La gérante était cordiale et prenait soin de ses employés, lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas. Les filles parlaient de « narcolepsie », d'autres que la gérante dormait souvent à cause d'un philtre donné par son ancien amant qui préférait abuser d'elle pendant son sommeil. Quoi qu'il en soit, la patronne avait fini par gagner le sobriquet de « Belle au bois dormant ». Un surnom pas méchant mais qui témoignait de l'imagination des employés.

Au final Goldie remerciait presque ses parents de l'avoir envoyé ici. Auparavant fille de marchands, elle avait connu la faillite de la boutique et ce qui s'ensuit : privation, faim, pauvreté. Alors qu'au sein du « Fairy Tale » elle avait toujours de la nourriture dans son assiette, un lit chaud et moelleux et des amies. Que pouvait-elle espérer de mieux, sinon demeurer ici pour toujours ?

* * *

Elle avait le bout des doigts brûlés à force d'avoir tenu les allumettes. Mais elle avait froid, si froid, et la neige continuait de tomber. Cathy souffla sur ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer, continuant à marcher. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, elle n'avait pas vendu assez et son père la battrait. Entre ça et le froid, Cathy préférait encore le second. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur les marches d'une maison dont l'avancée de toit la protégeait un peu du vent. Se pelotonnant dans un coin, elle ferma les yeux. Rêvant de chaleur et de réconfort, rêvant de sa grand-mère bien trop vite partie.

— Oh la pauvre ! Que fais-tu là ?

Le cri de la femme ne la fit pas même sursauter tant elle était plongée dans le sommeil. Cathy ouvrit à peine les yeux, discernant tout juste une silhouette. La femme l'agrippa, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien et la mena à l'intérieur. La chaleur qui la frappa au visage réveilla instantanément Cathy qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Des pièces et couloirs défilèrent dans un tourbillon de couleurs sous ses yeux avant que la femme ne la dépose dans un sofa. Un sofa si moelleux que Cathy crut qu'elle allait s'y enfoncer.

— Faut pas dormir dans le froid, voyons ! J'ai du chocolat chaud, tu en veux ?

Du chocolat. Cathy n'en avait jamais goûté, c'était bien trop cher et voilà que cette femme lui en tendait une tasse. L'odeur la poussa à prendre la tasse et à boire, repoussant toute prudence. Le goût savoureux lui chatouilla les papilles tandis que la chaleur se répandait dans son corps. Lorgnant au-dessus de sa tasse, elle vit enfin la femme qui venait de la sortir du froid. Sa chevelure blonde n'était rien d'autre qu'une épaisse masse de boucles qu'elle avait coiffé en deux énormes couettes lui donnant l'allure d'une petite fille. Sa façon de bouger, de sourire, et sa tenue somptueuse donnaient l'impression à Cathy de se trouver devant une princesse.

— Tu n'as pas de chez toi, ma petite ?

Pouvait-on appeler un « chez soi » une maison où ne règne que la violence, et où on passe son temps à panser ses blessures et à pleurer ?

— Non m'dame.  
— Est-ce que ça te dit de vivre ici ? On vit qu'entre femmes, on mange à notre faim, on a de bons gros lits moelleux.  
— Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

Cathy ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse lui tendre la main, qu'on puisse l'aider. La femme sembla le sentir, prenant place à ses côtés sur le sofa.

— Parce qu'au « Fairy Tales » on accueille toutes les filles désœuvrées, abandonnées, terrifiées. On leur offre une nouvelle maison. C'est comme ça que je suis venue ici. Mes parents m'ont envoyé ici car ils n'avaient plus d'argent et depuis je suis très heureuse.

Cathy hésitait. Tout ceci semblait si beau, si irréel. Et pourtant elle sentait la chaleur de la tasse entre ses mains, la douceur du sofa sous ses cuisses. Elle repensa à son père, au froid des draps, à la violence des coups, à l'absence de nourriture. Y avait-il vraiment besoin de réfléchir ? Entre une prison vermoulue et une cage dorée, Cathy préférait la seconde.

— Je... Je veux bien rester ici, M'dame.

Quand elle vit la main se rapprocher d'elle, Cathy se crispa. Réflexe d'une enfant habituée aux coups, et non aux caresses. La femme lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

— Appelle-moi Goldie. Pour ce soir tu partageras ma chambre, je verrais demain avec les filles pour que tu aies ta chambre. Tu es d'accord ?

Cathy hocha la tête, replongeant dans sa tasse, profitant de chaque gorgée comme si c'était la dernière. Goldie elle souriait, touchée par cette petite fille qui semblait revivre dans ce lieu atypique. Elle avait l'impression de voir un reflet d'elle, au même âge. Elle revoyait la Goldie d'il y a des années qui arrivait, peureuse et terrifiée, se demandant dans quel endroit elle était tombée. Sans savoir que ce cabaret serait sa planche de salut et qu'elle en deviendrait la nouvelle gérante, pimpante et heureuse comme une reine à la tête de son royaume.

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, une demeure accueillant les filles désœuvrées, les princesses abandonnées par leurs princes. Toutes y trouvent un nouveau foyer, un endroit où commencer une nouvelle vie. Au cabaret « Fairy Tales » c'est l'espoir qui anime les employées. L'espoir qu'un jour, comme la danseuse Elise, elles partent au bras d'un homme pour mener une vie heureuse. Une vie à deux.


End file.
